


Beautiful Impossibility

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fell in love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: "Son incompatibles""Jamas estarán juntos""Su relación es forzosa""Ellos no se aman"Pero estaban equivocados. Y aunque ahora se encontraban en aquel oscuro lugar, ellos guardaban la esperanza de que un día, su amor por fin florezca.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Kudos: 5





	Beautiful Impossibility

**Author's Note:**

> Este es básicamente mi punto de vista con respecto a Weredad.

_Dedicado a todos esos amores imposibles que nunca podrán estar juntos ._

_"Somos esa hermosa imposibilidad que muchos niegan."_

— _Melanie Posse._

**_Toma mi mano_ **  
**_Camina a mi lado_ **  
**_Demostremosle al mundo que está_ _equivocado_ **  
**_Porque nuestro amor saldrá triunfando_ **

Sus parpados se abrieron con lentitud.

Con cuidado se sentó y observo que estaba en un lugar oscuro, a excepción de la pequeña luz blanca que se hallaba arriba de ella. Se levanto y alargo el brazo para tratar de atraparla, pero no pudo llegar a ella. Escaneo a su alrededor, solo había oscuridad.

—Hola. ¿Alguien aquí? —Pregunto a la nada. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que su pequeña amiga no estaba y eso la alarmó—. ¡Tikki! ¿¡Tikki, dónde estás!?

Marinette empezó a correr hacia adelante, pero chocó con algo. Estiro sus brazos y sintió una pared, aunque no veía absolutamente nada. Tragó grueso y esta vez se dirigió hacia el lado derecho, solo para toparse con el mismo problema.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Musitó con cierto nerviosismo.

—Esto es la _nada_.

Reconoció esa voz de inmediato. Volteó la mirada y vio como su fiel compañero de batallas se posaba debajo de la luz, que extrañamente aumento un poco su tamaño.

Su pecho se inyecto de alivio.

—Chat Noir, que bueno que estés aquí. —Caminó hasta él—. No hay tiempo que perder. Debemos salir de aquí.

—Eso no es posible. —Hizo una mueca.

—¿Cómo dices? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no es posible?

—Porque fuimos desechados.

Parpadeó confusa.

—Mira, no te estoy entendiendo nada. Se mas claro.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

A pesar de que evadió su pregunta, Marinette se centró en sus recuerdos.

—Viniste a comer a mi casa. Dijiste que no me correspondías porque amas a Ladybug. Mi padre fue akumatizado pero todo termino resolviéndose.

—¿Algo más?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Después de eso, estoy en la nebulosa. —Se cruza de brazos, dándole una mirada inquisidora—. ¿Ahora me dirás por qué estamos aquí?

—Antes de eso, debes entender la situación amorosa en la que estamos. —Ladea una sonrisa.

—¿Perdón? —Soltó con escepticismo.

El rubio coloca sus manos en los hombros de ella.

—Desde que nos conocimos, hemos estado viviendo un amor entrecruzado.

—Q-qué tonterías estas diciendo. —Su labio tembló.

—Nunca imagine que la principiante heroína que cayó sobre mí, se convertiría en el amor de mi vida.

Sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban y la azabache quedo muda ante sus palabras. _Él lo sabe_ , pensó con angustia. ¿Cómo era posible que Chat Noir supiera su identidad? ¿En que momento sucedió? La pobre pensó que este era su fin. Ahora que sabia quien era, nada de esto podría ser bueno.

—Estas confundido. —Miro en otra dirección—. No soy ninguna heroína.

—No tiene caso que lo niegues. —Tomó su mentón, girando su rostro para que lo mirase—. Tú eres Ladybug y yo soy Adrien.

La mandíbula de la joven por poco y cae al suelo.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Pegó un fuerte grito—. T-tu no puedes ser Adrien. ¿Es una broma, cierto? —Agarró sus antebrazos y comenzó a zarandearlo—. ¡Dime que es una broma!

—¿Es tan terrible que sea Adrien? —Dijo en un tono ronco y con un semblante duro.

Ella lo soltó y agacho la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por hacerlo enojar por su inmaduro comportamiento.

—No es que lo fuera. Es solo que...

—Es solo que ambos tienen una personalidad distinta al otro. —Inclina la cabeza—. ¿Cierto?

—Además de que el cabello es distinto. —Comenta un poco cohibida.

—No te preocupes. En tu defensa, también he sido un ciego por no darme cuenta que eres Ladybug. —Lanza un pesado suspiro—. Las coletas, los ojos... soy un idiota.

Los pómulos de la francesa se colorearon.

—Con respecto a lo del «amor entrecruzado».

—Es algo complicado. —Se ríe—. En realidad, nosotros somos complicados.

—Siempre fuiste tú. —Mordió su labio inferior—. Perdóname por todos esos rechazos y por las veces que te oculte cosas. Pero quiero que sepas que eres importante para mi y que confió en ti.

El zagal cogió sus manos y beso sus nudillos, provocando que el rostro de Marinette fuera carmesí.

—Lo sé, Marinette. —Posa su mano en la mejilla de la joven y la acaricia suavemente.

En estos momentos la superheroína moteada no sabia como reaccionar. Adrien, el chico del que esta enamorada, es ese gato tonto que estima y quiere. Prácticamente él está enamorado de ella. Su corazón en cualquier momento saltaría de la felicidad. Su sueño empezaba a ser realidad.

Y entonces la emoción se esfuma cuando recae en el problema en el que están.

—Hay que salir.

—Te dije que no podemos.

—¡Por qué!

Él suspira.

—Nosotros conformamos _cuatro_ parejas.

—Alto. ¿Cuatro? —Arquea una ceja—. ¿Es eso posible? Somos dos personas.

—Te lo resumiré así: Adrien y Marinette. Ladybug y Chat Noir. Adrien y Ladybug. Y, por último, Chat Noir y Marinette.

—¿Estas de coña? —Suelta incrédula—. Somos las mismas personas, o sea, una pareja.

—Tienes razón. Pero yo no cree esto.

—Eso quiere decir, ¿qué alguien más lo hizo?

—Fue la misma persona que nos envió acá.

Aprieta los dientes.

—¿De quien se trata? —Pregunta con enojo.

—No lo sé. —Mira la luz—. Es como un creador.

—¿Dios? —Dice estupefacta.

—Claro que no.

La azabache también fija su vista en la luz que empezaba a cambiar a un color celeste.

—Es linda. —Sonríe—. Me transmite... tranquilidad.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo es que sabes lo que sucede? —Lo mira.

—Cuando llegue una voz me explico lo que pasaba.

—¿Una voz? —Él asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes quién era?

—No tengo la menor idea. Solo desapareció.

—Exactamente que te explico.

Su expresión alicaída le dio una mala espina a la chica.

—Nos hemos condenado al momento de quedar como amigos. Nosotros ayudamos a que nos enviaran aquí.

—No puede ser cierto. —Retrocedió unos pasos y de sus orbes azules emergieron unas pequeñas lagrimas—. ¿¡Por que nos harían esto!? ¡Nos encerraron aquí por una estupidez!

Chat Noir la acerco hasta su pecho y la abrazo con fuerza. Entendía como se sentía, así estuvo él cuando llego, pero infortunadamente no podían hacer nada para salir. Bueno. "Ellos" no, pero si sus verdaderos _yo_.

—Escúchame, Marinette. —Ella alzo su mirada y un nudo en la garganta se instaló en la garganta del héroe, verla llorar lo destrozaba—. Nosotros no somos los verdaderos Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng. —La azabache abrió sus ojos a la par, su boca boqueaba como un pez—. Somos la esencia de ellos o, mejor dicho, la representación de una de las parejas que forman. 

—Es la cosa mas descabellada que haya oído. —Se separo del abrazo y retiro las lagrimas de su rostro.

—De acuerdo. Si es descabellado, pero es verdad.

—¿La voz te dijo eso?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

—Ladybug y Chat Noir representan el amor rechazado pero que, pese a eso, el chico no se rendirá. —La francesa mordió su mejilla, es cierto, él no se daba por vencido—. Adrien y Ladybug representan al amor correspondido, pero no son capaces de confesarse. —Ella asintió, dándole la razón—. Marinette y Adrien representan el amor no correspondido, la chica _friendzoneada_ que no pierde las esperanzas—. Ambos suspiraron, pensando lo idiotas que son al complicarse la vida de tal forma—. Y, por último, Chat Noir y Marinette. —Sus orbes se conectaron directamente—. Representamos el amor imposible, no podemos estar juntos.

Un dolor se instaló en su pecho y las lagrimas volvieron a emerger en Marinette, se agacho hasta sentarse de rodillas. El rubio la imito y unió su frente con la de ella.

—¿Es tan malo que estemos juntos? —Susurro, cerrando los ojos.

—Algunos piensan que sí. —El rubio gruñó.

—¿En serio? —Habló con la respiración entrecortada, con sus mejillas bañadas de ese líquido salado.

—Solo escucha.

En ese momento unas luces de color morado aparecieron y unas voces resonaron por el lugar. El corazón de Marinette se estrujo por lo que decían esas voces.

_"Son incompatibles"_

_"Jamás estarán juntos"_

_"Su relación es forzosa"_

_"Ellos no se aman"_

La joven se aferro al pecho del superhéroe, intensificando su llanto, esas frases eran como dagas. Chat Noir no soporto más y también comenzó a llorar silencioso. ¿Por qué todo debía ser difícil? ¿Era realmente necesario separarlos? Porque justamente eso habían hecho, separarlos. Imposibilitándolos a que el amor entre ellos saliera a flote. Siempre los rechazados... también merecían ser amados.

—Entonces, eso es todo. Estaremos aquí para siempre.

—Hay una oportunidad.

Ella lo miro con sorpresa.

—Dijiste que no podíamos.

—Sí, pero una vez que nuestros verdaderos _yo_ finalmente se den cuenta y estén juntos, volveremos.

Le dedico una mirada desconfiada.

—¿Crees que lo logren?

—Purrrsupuesto. —Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Dio una leve sonrisa. Definitivamente él sabía como reconfortarla.

—Chat...

—¿Si, Marinette?

Acuno su rostro entre sus manos y él trago saliva, nervioso por su gesto.

— _Je t'aime_. —Lo dijo con una voz segura y dulce.

« _He esperado mucho tiempo para que esa hermosa palabra saliera de tus labios, My Lady»._

El rubio se acercó, haciendo que sus narices se rocen.

— _Je t'aime._

Finalmente, sus labios se unieron en un lento y tierno beso. Los brazos de Marinette se aferraron al cuello del chico mientras que él colocaba las suyas en sus caderas, aprisionándola mas a su cuerpo. Sin siquiera saberlo, habían esperado este momento por mucho tiempo. Claro que no era la mejor de las circunstancias, pero prefirieron ignorarlo. Porque lo único importante eran sus sentimientos, ese amor que muchos niegan pero que pese a lo que ponían en su contra, no desaparecería. Ambos sentían una inmensa felicidad, tanto que podrían explotar. Los pómulos ardiendo, leves corrientes en su espalda y el nulo deseo de separarse.

Muchos estaban en su contra, aunque los jóvenes parisinos no tenían idea de esto. Diciendo y perjurando que dicho amor no existe. Pero estaban equivocados. Y aunque ahora se encontraban en aquel oscuro lugar, ellos guardaban la esperanza de que un día, su amor por fin florezca. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus _yo_ dejaran de ser tan tontos y ciegos.

De repente la luz comenzó a brillar intensamente, cubriendo por completo el lugar. Siendo esto desapercibido por los muchachos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no se encontraban rodeados de oscuridad sino de un bello prado, con árboles enormes, un campo de rosas a unos metros y un lago con una agua tan cristalina que el cielo se reflejaba a la perfección. Sin duda, un lugar fantástico.

Para su desgracia, la falta de aire les obligo a romper con el beso. Los orbes de ambos brillaban, los labios húmedos y un poco hinchados, además del sonrojo y la gran sonrisa que adornaban sus rostros. Y entonces, Chat Noir soltó un jadeo de sorpresa por lo que su visión le mostraba. La azabache también se dio cuenta y ahora estaban en shock. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta acá?

—Es... maravilloso. —Dijo totalmente embelesada con el panorama.

—Me encantara vivir aquí.

—Es mejor que estar inmersos en la oscuridad.

Ella con timidez acaricia la mejilla del varón, causando que él suelte un leve ronroneo. Algo sumamente tierno que se hallaba segura que quería escuchar a menudo. El amor irradiaba en su ser y dio un beso en la punta de su nariz, prometiendo mentalmente que nunca dejara de amarlo, pase lo que pase.

—Sabes, Chat...

—Dime.

—No importa que esto por ahora sea imposible. Un día saldremos y le mostraremos al mundo lo que puede hacer un amor como el nuestro. —El rubio sonrió enternecido por sus palabras—. Hasta entonces seremos... una hermosa imposibilidad.

—Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor, Princess. 


End file.
